


I Want You To Be Sure, I'm Yours

by Hail_The_Angel



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Yes the title is from a song, but only a little bit of angst, can you guess which?, the missing scene after the verdict, what I think happened when Robert stayed over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hail_The_Angel/pseuds/Hail_The_Angel
Summary: Basically, what I think happened the night after the trial.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, thank you to Louise (@beautifullyunfinishedscrapyard) for giving me the prompt and to Zo'e (@godamnarmsrace) for checking this over for me and giving me feed back. You two are awesome :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Robert sat in the back room of the pub with Aaron, his arm around Aaron's shoulders while Aaron's head rested in the crook of Robert’s neck. He could hear Aaron's breathing evening out as he started to drift of against his side.

Robert could hear the muffled cheering in the pub as someone sang – very badly – to ‘I Will Survive.’ He played with the hair at the nape of Aaron’s neck, twisting the short strands in his fingers. When the song finished, something he didn’t recognise started to play before someone – presumably, Chas – rang the bell to signal last call, which made Robert realise just how late it must be.

Robert looked at the clock on the wall and winced.

1:02pm.

 _Damn_ , Robert thought. He didn’t want to wake up Aaron, but Robert knew he would have to if he wanted to get back to Vic’s for the night.

“Aaron.” He whispered, gently stroking his hand down his boyfriend’s arm. Aaron grumbled, nuzzling his face into Roberts neck before settling down again. Robert could feel the affectionate smile pulling at his lips as he looked down on the dark-haired man.

“Aaron,” he whispered again, this time shaking the man a little to try and wake him up. Aaron groaned and opened his eyes, squinting up at the blonde who dared to wake him.

“Come on. You need to go up to bed and I need to go home,” Robert said as he started to pull away. Aaron latched onto the arm Robert had just taken from around his shoulders, his eyes hesitant but determined. Robert watched as Aaron steeled himself for whatever he was about to say.

“Stay?” Aaron asked quietly, his voice almost drowned out by the sound of the pub doors slamming shut. For a moment, Robert thought he had heard him wrong and was going to ask him to repeat himself before he saw the look on Aaron's face. It was so open and hopeful, but there was fear there, Robert realised.

Fear of rejection.

Robert must have taken too long to reply, because Aaron's face became closed off again and let go of Robert’s arm, preparing to leave. Robert reached out to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him back down to the sofa. He didn’t want to rush things with Aaron, but he also didn’t want to leave. And if Aaron was offering…

Turning Aaron's face so he would look at him, Robert waited for him to meet his eyes before speaking.

“Of course, I’ll stay, idiot” Robert said affectionately, giving Aaron's hand a small squeeze. But worry bubbled up inside Robert again.

“Aaron, are you sure? I mean, I don’t want to push you or-” Robert was cut off by Aaron's amused huff.

“Just sleeping, Robert,” Aaron said, smirking slightly as Roberts cheeks pinked slightly with his blush.

“Just sleeping,” Robert repeated, relief evident in his tone. Not that he didn’t want to have sex with Aaron, he would always want to have sex with Aaron, Robert just didn’t want Aaron to push himself if he really wasn’t ready.

“Is there an echo in here?” Aaron teased, grinning at the playful glare Robert sent him. They sat and stared at each other, neither of them realising that they were getting closer together until their lips touched. The kiss was loving and sweet. Robert’s hand made its way to Aaron's face, cupping his cheek his thumb stroking the soft skin, while his other hand gripped Aaron's. Aaron's free hand ran up Roberts back and landed on the back of his neck, his fingers tangling in the blonde hair at the back of Robert’s head.

The door leading from the pub to the stairs slammed shut and the creaking of the stairs broke the two apart, both jumping apart on the couch and letting go of the other. They stared at each other for a moment, before bursting out into quiet laughter.

“Come on, then,” Aaron said as he finally stopped laughing and got up off the couch. He held out his hand to Robert, who took it without hesitation and let Aaron pull him up onto his feet.

Aaron led the way to his room, not releasing Robert’s hand until they were safely in his room and the door was shut behind them. Robert looked around, taking in this little insight into Aaron's mind, paying attention to his surroundings in a way that he had not bothered with the one and only time he’d had the pleasure of Aaron allowing him into his person private space. Aaron stared at Robert as he looked around the room. It felt surreal, that Robert was really here again, finally. It felt like a dream and any minute now he would wake up back in his room as an eight-year-old and Gordon would be –

“Hey” Robert murmured, taking a couple steps towards him and reaching out, but dropping his hand when Aaron flinched away.

“Aaron? You with me?” He kept his tone gentle, so he didn’t spook Aaron even more.

Aaron blinked before coming back to himself, and realising just where he was and who exactly he was with. The overwhelming concern in Roberts gaze caught him off guard. He knew Robert cared about him – or he was pretty sure Robert did - but he didn’t think it went that deep. When Robert just kept looking at him, Aaron realised that Robert was still waiting for a reply.

“Yeah, I’m here,” Aaron replied, his voice slightly shaky and breathy. This time when Robert reached for him, he didn’t flinch away, but instead leaned into the touch. Robert’s hand cupped Aaron's face and gently stroked his cheek.

Pulling away again, Aaron turned away to get changed and to find something for Robert to wear. Robert seemed to know what he was doing, so he started to undress himself, leaving him standing in just his boxers. Aaron threw a pair of sweat pants at him, that were slightly to long on the Aaron, so they should fit Robert fine.

They got changed in silence, but it wasn’t awkward. They slipped under the covers, both lying on the edges of the bed, not knowing if it was ok to touch the other. Eventually, Robert reached out slowly across the bed, leaving his hand in the middle, waiting to see if Aaron would take his hand.

He did.

Robert smiled in the darkness of the room, Aaron's hand resting on top of his own. They lay facing each other, their eyes locked on one another in the darkness.

They stayed that way for a while, sleep tugging at their minds but both refusing to close their eyes. Eventually, Aaron's eyes started to fall closed, sleep finally reclaiming the man.

Robert slept for a while, but he was woken by the terrified whimpers of the man beside him. Sitting up quickly, he looked down at Aaron and assessed the situation.

His eyes were screwed up tight, he was pale and there was a bead of sweat slipping down the side of his head from his temple. His breathing was no longer slow and even, but shallow and quick.

Panicked.

Robert could only come to one conclusion.

Nightmare.

Robert wanted to reach out and shake him, but he also knew it wasn’t a good idea.

“Aaron,” he said urgently, looking down at his frightened boyfriend. Aaron didn’t respond, just tossed his head to the side, tears starting to make glistening trails down his cheeks.

Robert’s heart ached at the sight, and he reached out and put his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Aaron shot up in the bed, all wild eyed and on the defensive. His eyes shot around the room before landing on Robert, his body relaxing slightly at the very sight of him. _It’s ok_ , Aaron thought, _Robert’s here. He won’t let anyone hurt me._

A sob unwittingly tore its way out of Aaron's throat, his breathing ragged and the tears still streaming down his face. He wanted to reach out for Robert, but he was scared he would be pushed away.

When the sob came out of Aaron, Robert couldn’t stop himself anymore and reached for Aaron, and pulled the shaking man towards himself, cradling the back of his head in his hand. He shushed the crying man, slowly rocking him back and forth until Aaron had calmed down.

Aaron tried to pull away, embarrassed by what Robert had just witnessed, but Robert wasn’t letting go. Robert lay them both down, pulling Aaron against his side and letting him curl up against him.

“Sleep, Aaron. I’m here. I won’t let him get you,” Robert promised, as he kissed the top of Aaron's head.

Aaron hummed and closed his eyes. He could fall asleep. Robert wouldn’t let anything happen to him. He was safe …finally.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, go check out my tumblr, my name is @Hail-The-Angel, or check out my side blog @fanfic-for-robron, it has a couple of stories I haven't posted on here.


End file.
